1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to hunting aids and more particularly to devices for dispensing scents for the attraction of game animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game animals, such as deer and the like, are known to be attracted by certain scents classified generally as pheromones. By using scents that attract the attention of game animals, the animals may be drawn to a location selected by the hunter.
A great deal of attention has therefore been focused on producing and dispensing scents that are effective in attracting game animals. Numerous formulas have been suggested for scents to attract deer. Some formulas use the urine of ruminants, such as cattle, goats and the like, while others use natural deer urine. Glandular secretions from various deer glands, such as tarsal and interdigital glands, produce powerful attractant scents. Particularly attractive to bucks are the scents produced by a doe in estrus. Typical of the scent formulas to attract deer is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,940 issued to Christenson on Jul. 31, 1990 for "Buck Lure." Christenson discloses a Buck Lure comprising a deer tarsal gland and a fluid in which the predominant ingredient is deer urine. Other ingredients in the formula include deer interdigital gland, deer femoral gland and a preservative.
The distribution of the appropriate scent formula into a hunting area so as to attract deer presents a major problem in that the presence of the hunter may produce a scent which offsets the attractive scent. Accordingly, considerable effort has been expended on methods and devices to distribute a deer attractant scent in a manner that minimizes interaction of the hunter with the environment. One solution to this problem is to distribute the scent by a projectile of some type. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,259 to Lyon discloses an arrow having a reservoir capable of containing a fluid. An appropriate liquid scent may be placed in the reservoir which then may be dispersed into the hunting area by the hunter without the hunter being required to closely approach the selected area. A similar scent distributing method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,496 to Kowalkowski. Kowalkowski discloses a method for distributing a scent carried in a pellet and projected by a carbon dioxide operated gun.
More common devices for dispersing animal attractant scents rely on placing a reservoir in a suitable location where the scent is dispersed gradually or at intervals over an extended period of time. The hunter is only required to make one trip to the selected hunting area, after which the scent dispersal continues automatically for an extended period of time without direct intervention by the hunter. There are various categories of such devices, each of which employ differing methods to disperse the scent.
One form of scent dispersal device employs a heated wick which draws the liquid scent from a reservoir and disperses it as a heated vapor. An example of this type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,646 to Aurich, et al.
Another type of device employs a capillary tube to produce a controlled drip from a liquid scent reservoir. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,430 issued to Ziese, Jr. Another type of drip device uses the same technique as a plasma drip to assure a slow steady release of the liquid scent. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,177 to Gray II, et al. discloses a liquid lure dispenser comprising a vial of liquid animal lure in communication with a micro-drip chamber.
One problem involved in any type of scent dispensing apparatus is to assure an even distribution of the scent. Changes in ambient temperature can affect the rate at which an automatic dispenser releases scent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,062 to Burgeson discloses a device which is regulated according to ambient temperature. A somewhat more sophisticated approach uses a timer to precisely control distribution of the scent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,547 to Eaton discloses a dispenser having a motor for centrifugally dispersing a scent under the control of a timer. Timers have also been employed to operate the drip type dispenser such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,763 issued to Kierum, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,376 to Roberts.
The most powerful attractant scents tend to be associated with the rutting season which usually occurs in late fall. Bucks mark their territory by depositing scents in areas known as "scrapes." The scrapes are formed by the buck pawing the ground to remove leaf litter, after which the buck scent is deposited from urine and glandular secretions. The scent of the buck in rut is attractive to passing does, if in estrus.
Does in estrus then signal their readiness and availability for mating by depositing their own scent on the scrape. Bucks check the scrapes regularly for estrus doe scent and if the appropriate scent is detected, the buck trails the doe for mating.
By making a scrape themselves or using an existing scrape, hunters hope to stimulate an aggressive response in rutting bucks. By combining the scents of a rutting buck and the scent of an estrus doe, the dominant buck in an area is likely to be led to believe that receptive does and intrusive bucks are present in its territory. The combination is thought to be extremely effective in stimulating the aggressive tendencies of the dominant buck and therefore works as a powerful attractant.